the news
by HNCULLEN
Summary: ECLIPSE SPOILERS BELOW this is a story about what i think would happen when Edward and Bella announce their engagement to Charlie and renee...i will try to get the next chapter up soon but idk how long it will be because im really busy with school.
1. Chapter 1

1**Post-Eclipse Fan Fiction**

As I walked into the house, Edward trailing along behind me, Charlie looked up from the game he was watching on the T.V.

"Hi, Bella, ...Edward," he said.

"Hi," we both replied.

I tried my hardest to hide the engagement ring on my hand, but I failed horribly.

"What's that on your finger, Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, its nothing," I said, and at the exact same time Edward said, "Her engagement ring."

I turned around and smacked Edward on the shoulder.

"WHAT!?" Charlie bellowed.

"I wanted to do this a little bit more formally, Edward. Thanks for ruining it!," I whispered.

"What do you mean 'Engagement Ring'?" Charlie asked, in a somewhat quieter voice.

"I asked for your daughter's hand in marriage, and she said 'Yes'. But do not get too angry, because I asked her a few months ago and she said 'No'. She only just changed her mind this afternoon." Edward replied calmly.

"ISABELLA SWAN! YOU ARE GROUNDED UNTIL I SAY OTHERWISE!," Charlie roared.

I had to think quickly...

"In case you have forgotten, I am 18 years old now and am legally an adult. I am allowed to do whatever I wish to do with my life. Unless you want me to move out and move in with Edward and his family now, I would advise you to take that back!," I retorted.

That was hitting him below the belt, and I knew it. I hated playing the "moving out" card whenever he tried to ground me, but it always worked. and it was the best I could come up with on the spot...

"Bella, I am going to call Renee and ask her to come to Forks so that we can all discuss this together. In the meantime, I want you to go to your room until I say otherwise. Edward, I would like you to go home until I have Bella call you. And when you come back, you might as well bring your family with you. I want to discuss this with everyone and get everyone's opinion."

"Meet me upstairs," I whispered so that only Edward would hear me.

He nodded slightly and walked out the door. I quickly climbed the stairs so that Charlie wouldn't have a chance to say anything else.

When I got up to my room, Edward was sitting quietly on my bed. I walked over to him and climbed into his lap.

"Edward?" I said.

"Yes, love?" he said

"Why in the hell did you do that?! I already had a plan for how to break the news to Charlie and Renee. And don't use not being able to hear my thoughts as an excuse!!!"

"I did it because I knew just by reading Charlie's mind, that if we waited any longer to tell him, the reaction he gave would have been a hell of a lot worse."

"But I wasn't going to wait more than a week to tell him. I wanted to get Renee here and tell them both at the same time! I also wanted Alice and Jasper to be there so that things wouldn't get too out of hand." I said.

"What kind of help would Alice be?" he asked.

"My mom hangs on Alice's every word! Anything that Alice says is ok with my mom. And Jasper would be there for 'emotional support'."

"Well you don't need to worry about not having them here anyway. Didn't you hear Charlie tell me to bring my whole family when I came back? I think im going to ask Emmet and Rose to stay behind though, because Emmet can be a little intimidating and Rose will most likely disagree with the engagement."

"Good thinking," I said.


	2. Authors Note

1AUTHORS NOTE:

I am working on the next chapter right now as I am typing. It should be up within a few days. I wasn't planning on adding anything else to the story but my sister talked me into writing more. I promise this next chapter is going to have a few twists. Please bear with me, this is my first fanfic I have ever written.

Thanks!

HNCullen


	3. Chapter 2

1Post-Eclipse Fan Fiction Chapter 2

Charlie called Renee not 5 minutes after I had gone upstairs. He told me that Renee would be landing in Port Angeles sometime the next afternoon. I was dreading the moment that I would have to go and pick Renee up.

Edward, Jasper and Alice went with me to pick her up. Alice had foreseen the trouble that Renee would give me, so Jasper was there to help control the mood. Edward and Alice were basically there to provide emotional support.

"Edward?" I said.

"Yes?

"What is my mother thinking? And did Charlie tell her why she has to come here?"

"Charlie didn't tell her, he wants you to do that part for fear of what she will do to him. And Renee is thinking that something really bad happened and that one of you is in trouble or something. She is worried sick."

"Sound just like Renee," I said.

"Oh, yeah, and your mother has something she needs to tell you too. I think you will be really shocked..." Edward said.

"What is it? What does she have to tell me?" I asked.

"I think it would be better if she told you herself. I don't want to ruin the surprise."

"Aw, come on, Edward! This isn't fair! Please tell me! Please, please, please!" I pleaded.

"No, you will find out soon enough," he said.

"Fine!" I snarled.

As we pulled into the airport, we saw Renee standing by the terminal. She was bouncing up and down with what I could only assume was anxiety and excitement. Phil was standing next to her , trying to calm her down.

When we got out of the car, she literally ran to me and gripped me in a hug so tight that I could hardly breathe.

"Hi, Mom!" I choked.

"Oh, Bella, I was so worried that something bad had happened to you! How's Charlie? Is everything ok?" She wouldn't stop asking questions long enough for me to answer. It was so _Renee_.

"Don't worry mom, everything is fine. Charlie is fine, he's just a little...worked up about the situation." I said, after she was finally quiet long enough for me to answer her.

"Speaking of the situation, what exactly is the situation we are speaking of?" she inquired.

"Uh...um...Edward and I are engaged," I barely whispered.

"You're joking right? PLEASE tell me you are joking..."she stammered.

"Nope, im dead serious."

"Isabella Swan, aren't you a little too young to be getting married!? I mean you saw what became of me and Charlie's marriage didn't you? It turned out to be a total disaster! I WON'T ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN TO YOU–"

I cut her off.

"Mom, calm down! You are making a huge scene in the middle of the airport. Lets discuss this in the car, ok?" I said calmly. I had been expecting something like this to happen.

"Fine!" she shouted.

When we got into the car, she continued shouting as if I had never cut her off.

"Isabella, are you absolutely sure that this is what you want? I mean, what if something goes terribly wrong? I think you are just setting yourself up for a broken heart," she said.

"No, mom, im not. You have seen how Edward and I are around each other. We were meant for each other. Enough on this subject for now, Dad wants to have a family meeting about it tonight anyway. How are things in Jacksonville? Everything going all right with you and Phil?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Actually things are more than alright! I have some GREAT news!" she exclaimed.

I shot a sideways glance at Edward. He had a small smirk on his face.

"Really? What's the great news?" I said.

"Um...well...see...I don't know how to say this...but...uh...I'm pregnant!"She stuttered.

"YOUR WHAT!? OH MY GOD MOM! IM GONNA BE A BIG SISTER!" I was shouting at the top of my lungs with excitement.

"Yep! Can you believe it? I am honestly a little scared though," she said calmly.

"Oh my gosh, does Charlie know yet? What are you going to name it? Is it a boy or a girl? AND HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN KEEPING THIS FROM ME!?" the questions tumbled out with no room for her to answer.

"No, Charlie doesn't know yet. We are still trying to decide on a name, and Bella, I'm only a few weeks along so I have no idea about the sex of the baby yet." she said.

When we pulled up to Charlie's house, the rest of the Cullens were already there, except, of course, for Rose and Emmett. I could almost taste the tension in the air. Everyone looked so serious and a little scared. Even Edward, Alice, and Jasper were a little tense.

After we transferred all of Renee and Phil's stuff to my truck, we all went into the house in silence and everyone turned to stare at us, each with a different expression on their faces. I went in and started making dinner for everyone, except, as usual, the Cullens. (They had already "eaten" before coming to the house.) Just to soften Charlie up, I made his favorite dinner.

After dinner, we all migrated to the living room and prepared for the worst. Jasper, of course, was already using his abilities to calm everyone down. And then Charlie began.

**Authors Note: wasn't it so evil of me to leave you all hanging like that! Muahahahaha! There will definitely be more to come! It will take me a little while to write the next chapter though. Leave me some reviews and I may speed it up a little!**


	4. Authors Note 2

1**A/N: thanks for all the reviews guys! It will be abt a week or 2 before I can get the next chapter up due to an overwhelming schedule. I promise I will make it worth the wait though! Until then I would advise you to check out the stories written by**** Edwardsoul**** if you haven't already! They are pretty amazing too!**

**Thanks guys! Oh and sorry about the huge cliff hanger...I had writers block so I just decided to leave it off there... :p **

**Keep watching for updates!**

**Much love,**

**HNCullen**


	5. Chapter 3

1The News

Chapter 3

"So, does everyone know why we are having this sudden meeting?" Charlie inquired, a little too calmly, probably thanks to Jasper.

"Yes we do," everyone said.

"Ok, then we will move right along to the point of things. As you all know, we are here to discuss everyone's opinion on Bella and Edwards engagement. I suppose we can start with you, Mr. And Mrs. Cullen."

"We both approve of their engagement. You would see why if only you opened your eyes enough to see how much they are in love with each other. As you have already witnessed, Charlie, Bella is quite literally unable to live without having Edward in her life," Carlisle began.

"The only reason Edward left her in the first place, was because he thought her life would be better without him. He was very wrong as we all know. When Edward got wind of Bella's little cliff diving incident, he had called to see if she was ok and Jacob had answered the phone and told Edward that you were at the funeral." Esme put in.

"And because of the situation, Edward thought Bella had perished and decided to commit suicide. Alice then came back and she and Bella went to convince him that she was still alive, resulting in the safe return of our Edward. So you see, Charlie, we wouldn't want anything but the best for both of them. In other words, we agree that the engagement is appropriate." Esme concluded.

Charlie was turning that frightening shade of purple again, despite Jasper's efforts.

"Well if Edward hadn't left in the first place, then Bella probably wouldn't have gone cliff diving. And then this whole mess would have never happened." Charlie persisted. "Ok, so who's next?"he asked.

"If you don't mind, Charlie, I would like to go next," Alice chimed in.

"Ok, please go ahead Alice," Charlie said in the tone he only reserved for his favorite person other than Jacob. Jasper glared at him.

"I have always thought of Bella as the sister that I never got to have. She is my best friend in the whole world, other than Jasper, of course. I would be very honored to have her as a Sister-in-law. I don't believe that there is another couple so well suited and meant for each other in this world as Edward and Bella. I have personally seen the changes in Edward that Bella has helped to make. He seems 20 times happier than he was before he met her. I am certain that this marriage will be a very long and happy one full of a never-ending love." Alice said. It nearly brought tears to my eyes.

"Jasper, would you like to go next?" Charlie asked, still purple. It seemed like Jasper was doing very well with controlling the emotions in the room.

"I think Alice said just about everything that I was going to say. I definitely agree that this wonderful couple should get married." Jasper said, winking at Edward and I. I think Alice had foreseen what Jasper was going to say to Charlie and advised him to just agree with whatever she said.

"Ok, then, Renee and Phil, you two are next." Charlie said. I think he had a little bit too much confidence in what Renee and Phil were going to say because his head looked as if it were about to explode when he heard what they had to say.

"Well, Phil and I talked and we both believe that Bella should be allowed to choose what she wants to do with her life since she is 18 and has graduated from highschool. Now, I am not saying that I think this is a good idea, im just saying that Bella should have the choice of what she wants to do with the rest of her life."

"That having been said, Phil and I also have some news for you all. We have already announced this to Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper. Charlie, don't you DARE overreact to this or I will have one of these fine men beat the snot out of you."

"Please, go ahead with whatever it is you have to tell us. I promise I won't overreact." Charlie said, a little too quickly. I gave Jasper a VERY meaningful look.

Renee took a deep breath and grabbed Phil's hand. "Charlie, Esme, Carlisle, I'm pregnant!"

I had never seen Charlie's eyes get so big in my entire life. Thankfully, Jasper had him calmed so that no one had to restrain/beat the hell out of him.

"YOUR WHAT!!! Renee! Why would you go and do this? This may sound mean but um...you are a bit too old to be having a baby!" Charlie said. I have to admit, this was pretty calm for Charlie.

"Charlie please settle down, we don't want to put too much stress on Renee, she could possibly lose the baby. And that would be very devastating for her." Carlisle interjected.

"Oh, Renee, that's great news! I only wish I could have a baby of my own...but that's not possible seeing as I am sterile and all." Esme said.

"Renee...are you sure that this is what you want for you and Phil? I mean, isn't a bit too soon in your marriage for you two to be having children?" Charlie said in what was obviously a very hard-to-achieve calm voice. I think he was a bit afraid of Renee at this point.

"No, Charlie, its not. I thought of all people you would be at least a little happy for me. Although, I did anticipate this reaction from you. Can't we all just get along for once?" she said.

"Well, I think that this has been quite enough stress and information for one day. Renee and I are going to return to our hotel. Congratulations to Edward and Bella on the matter of your engagement." said Phil.

With that, everyone left Charlie's house for their own homes. Well, except Edward, of course. He just went straight up to my room through the window.

**A/N: well I hope you liked this chapter. I am having a bit of trouble trying to figure out what to write next in the stroy. It would be great if I could get some ideas from all of you! If I decide to use one of your Ideas, I will give you the credit at the end of da chapter. I am not sure when I will be able to get the next chapter up. So until then Check out Edwardsoul's stories if you haven't already! Thanks! REVIEWS PLEASE! **


	6. Authors Note 3

1**Hey, guys! I really need some ideas as to what to make the next part of the story about!! I am having a lot of trouble trying to come up with what to write next!! **

**Thank You to the 2 people who reviewed on chapter 3! You guys are awesome!**

**I have a feeling it will be a pretty long time until I get chapter 4 up due to writers block! **

**I PROMISE I WILL GIVE SOME CREDIT TO ANYONE WHO GIVES ME IDEAS!!! YOUR PEN NAME WILL BE AT THE BEGINNING AND THE END OF THE CHAPTER!!**

**Thank you soooo much!!! **

**Until next time, HNCullen**


End file.
